


My Lover, The Outlaw

by arixias



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixias/pseuds/arixias
Summary: You worked as a ranch hand in New Hanover, until the place was closed down. Left without work, you migrated south to Saint Denis, where one fateful encounter would solidify you meeting the outlaw Arthur Morgan. Even after finding out who he is and what he does, you never wanted to leave his side, and the two of you quickly became sweet with one another. He brought you into the gang, where you made yourself quite useful. It wasn't until he was diagnosed with tuberculosis that he realized just how much he needed you, but it was too late.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 5





	My Lover, The Outlaw

The gang had moved from location to location. It was an often occurrence anymore, one that Arthur Morgan had grown to despise. 

“One more big score,” Dutch had told him, shaking him by the shoulders. “One more and we can disappear.”

“Have some goddamn faith!” His adoptive father’s voice rang in the back of his head as he once again pulled his horse into the busy streets of Saint Denis. It hurt him, deep down inside, to keep going from location to location with the hopes of going to Australia, Fiji, Tahiti…

A loud scream caught him from his daydreaming, and he looked down the road.

You had been living in Saint Denis for a while now. You had worked up north, closer to New Hanover, as a ranch hand. But within almost a week, the place had been shut down due to “unsafe conditions” and you were forced to go. You found yourself in a big city, despite your love of the open country, trying to find some kind of work.

Now, however, someone had just stolen a bag containing all of your belongings.

While you stood there helplessly, Arthur’s eyes followed the thief as he ducked into a corridor. His gun slid from its holster as he took off after them. After a while, the commotion stopped and Arthur stepped out of an adjacent alleyway, holding up your bag.

“Er- ‘Scuse me, (miss/feller), but I believe this is yours,” he replied in his gruff tone, forcing the bag towards your chest.

“Thank you so much,” you chimed quickly, running a hand in your (H/C) hair after taking the bag from the man. You were truly grateful that he had been there, otherwise you quite possibly could have been robbed of everything you had. “I don’t have much to repay you with, sir, I just got out of a job.”

“I ain’t lookin’ fer yer money,” he replied while quickly sheathing his pistol to not draw attention. “By the feel of that bag ‘a yers, ya don’t have much of it anyway.” You shook your head to answer what he said, and he continued. “Ya better get outta here, (boy/girl/kid). It ain’t safe.”

“Yessir,” you replied while putting the bag’s strap around you and holding it tightly. “Thank you so much.”

“I ain’t lookin fer thanks neither,” he replied back while hopping on his horse. Looking to you, then back to his steed, he sighed. “C’mon, get on up here. I’ll take ya somewhere safer.”

You jumped up onto his horse, with his help, sitting right in front of him. He snapped the reins and the stallion took off. The two of you shared some conversation; it was meaningless at first. After he introduced himself by name- Arthur Morgan, you told him you were known as (Y/N) (L/N). Then, you got to discussing the weather and animals that passed by, but soon the words became deeper, and more meaningful.

“I don’t expect ya ta stay after I say this,” he admitted while slowing up his horse’s movement. “But I got a price on my head. A big one.”

“Arthur, you being an outlaw doesn’t deter me,” you replied quietly with a sigh. “I was basically an outlaw too, save for a bounty on my head. Being a rancher wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of work, and before long the Pinkertons came knocking and said our place was ‘unethical’. So now I’m pretty much in the same boat as you, just without all of the wanted posters and prices on my head.”

Arthur gave a laugh at that.

“Well, if you do wanna make some money- and put a price on yer head- just give me a holler.”

You turned in the saddle and looked at him.

“When can I start?”


End file.
